Current IRB-approved studies from extramural collaborators of this research activity is ongoing at Georgetown University Medical Center and Washington Hospital Center headed by Dr. Brian T. Walitt and Dr. James Baraniuk, as well as in the Chronic Fatigue Syndrome Clinic in Mayo headed by Dr. Ann Vincent. Coded samples and clinical data with no personal identification from study participants were received in NIH from these studies. Initial analysis of biologic samples and clinical data are currently being examined in order to determine any relationship between changes in gene expression, protein expression, and reported pain and fatigue symptoms from these patient populations.